


what goes around

by lesbianaruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianaruto/pseuds/lesbianaruto
Summary: As a eight year old, Naruto didn't like to see anyone kissing his dad.Years later, being an adult and knowing better, Kakashi doesn't mind seeing his stepson kissing his wife in front of the kids. But revenge is kind of fun.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 328





	what goes around

It was already past midnight, and Iruka had put Naruto to sleep after a few hours of letting him watch cartoons and a couple more times the boy woke from his light sleep to ask for water. Iruka knew that he was actually wanting to check if Kakashi had already left, being the smart and increasingly jealous kid he was, but he just smiled and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Now his little boy slept hugging a pillow larger than himself while drooling and snoring, which to Iruka as a father was something adorable, but it made Kakashi make a face behind the cloth mask he usually wore. 

He and Naruto had a certain "rivalry". They could say it was an enmity at first glance, since the boy had presented a defensive posture since their first meeting. He would sit between him and Iruka at all times, cut the parallel conversations, make a scene whenever the two looked at each other for a long time.

Kakashi never had much experience with children, and to be honest, he was a little afraid to pay too much attention to them. He had no siblings and no contact with people with children before he met Iruka, so all his contact with kids was about seeing mothers and fathers screaming and dragging their children by the arm when they made a scandal in the supermarket for wanting to buy something their parents didn't want to or couldn't afford.

He decided that he was not a big fan of children. But he liked Iruka, _really_ liked him, and decided he would learn to deal with Naruto in one way or another. 

And despite everything, he really liked the boy. Their rivalry was a shallow one, almost like a joke or a silly dynamic to repeat the cliché of sponsees not liking their stepfathers. It was strange to think of himself as Naruto's _stepfather_.

"He's not waking up until tomorrow. We can go sleep now, if you want." Iruka commented next to him, seeing that Kakashi had taken off his mask and suppressed a yawn. 

"Not a chance." Kakashi took one of his hands to Iruka's chin, bringing his face close to his and taking a few minutes admiring his face. His eyes lit up by the yellow light of the room, his cheeks flushed, his mouth ajar and his lips full and red... _Fuck_ , he really liked Iruka. 

He finally kissed him, taking his hands to his waist and passing his fingers under his shirt. Iruka was always warm and soft and nice. He felt like a dream, like something Kakashi wouldn't actually be allowed to touch, to kiss, to keep. 

Iruka intertwined his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him close, making them both fall on the sofa. Kakashi's hands wandered around Iruka's stomach and he could feel the man tremble. He looked up to see Iruka's face, his lips wide open, and his eyes flushed. 

"Kakashi..."

"NO KISSING! LET GO OF MY FATHER." Kakashi had no time to process the scream before a pillow flew into his face hard. 

"Naruto!" Iruka got up and went towards the boy, exasperated, trying to hold him in his lap. 

"Pervert!" He ran back to the pillow lying on the floor and tried to pick it up, but Kakashi pulled it with his foot and threw it lightly at the child, who unbalanced and fell on his ass. Kakashi suppressed a laugh when he saw the surprise and indignation in the boy's eyes. "You're not marrying my father!" 

He threw himself at Kakashi, trying to attack him, but he just held him by the wrists, laughing and mocking. Iruka, who was paralyzed by the scene, finally grabbed his son by the waist, even though he still struggled and called Kakashi by the most horrible names his eight-year-old vocabulary allowed. 

"You should be sleeping, Naruto." Iruka sighed, looking tired, but Kakashi could see his red cheeks. 

"You too!" He accused him. Naruto crossed his arms, beeping and looking about to cry in frustration. "You shouldn't be making a baby. I don't want a brother or sister." 

"... _What_? Making a baby? Naruto-"

"What do you know about making babies, baby?" Kakashi provoked. 

"You kiss a lot and make babies. I know. I saw it in my favorite cartoon." Naruto seemed convinced.

Kakashi chuckled.

"It's not that at all. First, you have to-"

"Don't you dare." Iruka send him an ugly look. 

"Alright then." 

"Dad, I won't sleep if you don't sleep with me. I can't sleep if you keep kissing Mr. Pervert." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. What if you sleep in the bed with us? You can be in the middle so we don't kiss." 

Naruto spent a few seconds considering the idea while facing Kakashi, trying to intimidate him. 

"Okay."

"Okay?" Iruka was looking at Kakashi now, a little guilty, sending a look of apology. But Kakashi knew that Iruka was a father before he was anything, he always knew. Despite his jokes, he didn't want to compete for Iruka's love with Naruto. He knew his boyfriend enough to know he had room for both. He just nodded and Iruka smiled, whispering a _thank you_ , while Naruto stuck his tongue out. 

He had never liked children before, but he soon realized he had one.

[...]

"And he says I'm the one who's always late for everything." Kakashi indulged in the chair, throwing his head back. Naruto was meant to arrive at least an hour ago. 

"He has a lot of work to do. You know that. You've worked with politics before." Iruka commented, feeding his granddaughter with some of the delicious food Hinata cooked. Kakashi sure felt old when he came to visit them and saw that the old tiny troublemaker of a son he had turned out to be a husband and a dad. 

"Hmm." 

"Grandpa! Were you always old?" Boruto suddenly asked, making Kakashi open his eyes slowly and face the child who was swinging on the chair while Hinata cut the food on his plate. "Mommy showed me some pictures of when you were younger and you had gray hair already."

"He used to dye his hair silver, Bolt." Iruka laughed. 

"You wanted to be old?" Boruto looked surprised. 

"No. He wanted to be cool." Naruto announced his arrival, closing the door behind him. Himawari began to turn on Iruka's lap, being the daddy's girl she was. "It didn't work out, though. Obviously." 

Naruto pulled Himawari out of Iruka's lap, who was already having trouble containing his granddaughter's enthusiasm, and turned her around making her squeak a sharp laugh and ask him to spin faster.

"Naruto, she just ate." Hinata warned, and at that moment he could see Iruka all those years ago being the overprotective father who always drew attention when Kakashi let Naruto eat too much sugar or spend the night playing video games. Naruto whispered an apology, grimacing at Himawari who had a "we were caught" face and she just rested her head on her father's neck. 

Naruto finally sat down with Himawari still on his lap. He squeezed Boruto's cheek and he whispered a _"stop, dad"_ , ashamed. He always wanted to act like a teenager near Kakashi, because he thought his grandfather was the coolest person in the world. Naruto then approached Hinata to kiss her, and, as always, Kakashi could not miss an opportunity. 

"Boruto, quick! They're making another baby!" Boruto soon was alarmed and put his hand against Hinata's mouth, who let out a surprised squeal. Himawari laughed loudly, clapping her hands, and Naruto let out a grunt as Iruka rolled his eyes at him. 

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't have another sibling now." Boruto had taken his hand from his mother's mouth. "And Daddy's a perverted man and he'll want to make a lot more babies!" He seemed genuinely concerned and Kakashi's smirk only grew. 

"Honey, you don't make babies like that." 

"Grandpa Kakashi said so! You never see him and grandpa Iruka kissing in front of us and that's why they don't have a son other than daddy." Naruto at that point had both hands against his face. "But dad kisses you all the time and that's why you had Himawari!" 

"I will kill you." Naruto was heading for Kakashi.

"You've tried before." He shrugged. 

"Kill?" Himawari asked, frowning. "Daddy?" 

"Look at what you did." Iruka pinched him but he couldn't stop his grin. Hinata at this point was laughing too. 

Soon they were all making jokes and trying to explain to Boruto that babies didn't exactly were made by kisses alone, but it was something he would understand when he was older. He hated that excuse but when Naruto took the ice cream off the freezer he forgot his complains. 

Later, the kids were asleep in the sofa, the television playing some dumb cartoon that made no sense. They seemed so angelic like that, Kakashi could almost see why Iruka cried when Hinata showed cute pictures of them. 

Iruka and Kakashi said goodbye to Naruto and Hinata, promising to return as soon as possible for another dinner together. As soon as the door closed and Kakashi pulled Iruka's arm out, kissing him in front of the house, in the silence of that sunday night, reminiscent a little their nights out when Naruto stayed with his godfather. Iruka smiled a little in the middle of kissing, and he seemed so happy and relaxed that Kakashi couldn't help but smile too, soon taking his lips again.

"No kissing!" They heard Naruto scream from the window, and they both pulled back, smiling against each other's lips, while Kakashi held his middle finger.


End file.
